


Hunted (TWxSPN)

by cataniana



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, tw x spn crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataniana/pseuds/cataniana
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Sam and Dean for this new case in Beacon Hills, California.  Everything they know about hunting and the supernatural is about to be challenged when they learn this town's history and meet its people.  One thing is for sure, this is like no other case they've taken before.Nothing was ever easy, or even normal, in Beacon Hills for Scott McCall and his pack.  The Ghost Riders may be gone, but something else has taken its place.  To top it all off, two new faces have appeared in town and are snooping around making it difficult for the McCall pack to keep their hometown as safe as possible.**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SUPERNATURAL OR TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS.  THE STORY LINE ALSO FOLLOWS THAT OF THE TEEN WOLF SEASON 6B.**I have, however, created two OCs that will be introduced in this book. I hope you enjoyI have also posted this on wattpad btw





	1. Said the Spider to the Fly

Dean Winchester woke up that morning with a pounding headache, and he was starting to regret going out the night before. He and Sammy had earned that right, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. They had saved more people than they could count, not to mention the world itself, so the least they deserved was a night out at a bar. As Dean made his way out of his room and to the bunker’s kitchen, he could smell the coffee letting him know that Sam was already up and moving. Dean was right, he saw Sam sitting in the library doing some research on a case that Bobby had been talking about, or at least that’s what he assumed Sam was doing. After pouring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing the last few pieces of bacon his brother had left for him, Dean joined him in the library.  
Hearing Dean sit down in front of him, Sam looked up acknowledging his presence. Then he started talking before Dean even had a chance to open his mouth, “Beacon Hills, California.”  
“What?” a confused Dean asked.  
“That’s where we’re going.” Sam informed him, “Beacon Hills, California. We’re leaving soon so go get everything packed.”  
“Really? No, ‘Good Morning, Dean. How’s my favorite brother doing today?’ Thanks Sammy, I love you too,” Dean said sarcastically. “You gonna tell me what this case is about anyway?”  
Sam had already stood up, getting all of his stuff together and taking his plates and cups to the kitchen when he replied, “I’ll tell you on the way. Bobby wants us there as soon as possible and it’ll take us a couple days to get there.”  
Sam then left the library through the kitchen, leaving Dean to finish his coffee and breakfast alone. After he had finished, Dean followed his brother’s instructions and packed for their next hunt. He had an uneasy feeling about it and packed more than he normally would have, something told him that this was going to be a long hunt. Sam, though he didn’t exchange his unease with Dean, had the same feeling as his older brother. He wasn’t sure about this case and was a little concerned with the trouble that Bobby might be getting them into. So he too, like his brother, packed for a long trip, bringing twice as much as he would pack for a usual hunt.  
The brothers met each other at their ‘67 Chevy Impala that Dean keeps in the bunker’s garage. Their expressions of dread and unease mirrored each other’s when they saw the amount of luggage and supply they had each packed. They knew then that this hunt was going to change their lives like no hunt had ever done before, however, nothing could have prepared them for journey they were about to embark upon. After loading everything into the car that Dean lovingly called Baby, he pulled out of the garage with AC/DC blaring from the radio in an attempt at keeping the gnawing unease in the back of his mind at bay.

* * * * *

“So, Sammy, are you going to tell me about this mysterious case Bobby has us out on?” Dean asked his brother without removing his eyes from the road ahead of him. Sam turned down the music before responding to his brother and telling him everything. This case was definitely different than stuff they had worked on in the past, weird things had been going on in this town for years. The town had experienced house fires, missing children, wild animals, and an endless amount of death and murders. The brothers were amazed that there was even still a town to go investigate.  
“So you’re telling me,” Dean started, “that all of that crap has happened in that one town and we’re just now finding out about it!?” He was very confused as to how something that chaotic and filled with supernatural omens had slipped by them. “What in the hell is going on in that town?”  
“I’m not really sure.” Sam replied, “but I sure wish Bobby would have told us sooner. We could’ve stopped some of this, or at least helped with it.”  
“Who was that hunter guy that Bobby said he knew from the area?” Dean questioned his brother.  
“Um, I think it was like Chris or something like that. I can’t remember the last name...” The phone started to ring cutting Sam off from his thoughts. “It’s Bobby,” he informed his brother before answering the call.  
“Hey, Bobby, you’re on speakerphone,” Dean informed him.  
“You idjits on your way to California yet?” Bobby asked them while using his favorite word to describe the boys, well to describe anyone for that matter.  
Sam answered him informing him of their departure and that they had just passed through Cheyenne, Wyoming. Sam also explained that he had already caught Dean up to speed but they still had a few questions that they needed answered.  
“Shoot,” Bobby told them, “I’ll answer what I can but I can’t promise you that it’ll be of much use. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you everything I already know.”  
“Well what can you tell us about this hunter contact you’ve got up there?” Dean asked him.  
“The name is Christopher Argent and I’m not sure if I’d really consider him a contact.”  
“Why’s that Bobby?” Sam asked him with a hint of concern in his voice.  
“Well I don’t really know him that much,” Bobby started, “I only ran into him once about 10 years ago. His whole family hunts, it’s as if they’re bred for it. Each and every one of them start off at a young age. Supposedly their family killed the very first werewolf, that’s how they got their last name.”  
“Argent means silver in French,” Sam added after seeing the confused look on his brother’s face.  
“Exactly,” Bobby agreed. “I ran into them when I was working on a case that I believed involved werewolves and they started to get rather defensive letting me know that they had everything covered. However, before they ran me out of the area I managed to hear a few of them discussing a big plan to exterminate a whole family of them. I didn’t get any other information other than that and the name ‘Hale’. Anyway, a few weeks later there was a big story on the news about a giant house fire that led to the deaths of several people. The family denied it but people still talked.”  
Sam spoke up revealing a growing concern of his, “Bobby, if you think that this guy and his family started this house fire, why should we trust him?”  
“I’m not saying that you should trust him. If anything I’m telling you not to,” Bobby snapped back. He continued to tell them that he wasn’t even sure of Chris’ whereabouts, but that he wanted to let them know that there is probably someone else in the area that they could call for backup. This wasn’t just a case, this was an entire town filled to the brim with supernatural happenings and that the Winchester boys were going to need all the help they could get. Bobby ended the phone call by wishing the boys luck and reminding them to be careful. After the phone call ended they drove in silence for the rest of trip stopping for the night in a small town just past the Utah state border. 

* * * * *

They had one more day of driving ahead of them before they would reach the town of Beacon Hills located in northern California, so they started the day early trying to get ahead of any potential traffic. The drive was long and tiring especially after the long drive the day before. So much so that Dean was willing to let Sam drive the Impala, which he considers to be his baby, so that he could get some rest. The brothers arrived in the small town of Beacon Hills late at night, only an hour or so before midnight. They checked in at a local motel so they could get some rest before starting their investigation tomorrow.  
The boys awoke the next morning and got ready for the day ahead by putting on their suits and grabbing their fake FBI badges. Since so much of the strange events had taken place at the local public high school, Beacon Hills High School, they figured that it would be the best place to start asking questions. It only took them a couple more minutes to arrive at the school. They parked and started to make their way into the school, it must have been changing classes because the halls were filled with students. Sam and Dean decided to try and to listen in on the various students’ conversations to see if there could be anything weird going on, and there was one statement that definitely got their attention. “First the wolf on the lacrosse field and now the rats in the classroom! What is wrong with this school?” a young girl exclaimed.  
The two brothers shared a look letting the other one know that they had heard the what the student had said. However, Sam slowed down so he could continue listening to her conversation, while Dean continued his walk until he realised that Sam was no longer behind him. He stopped and turned around to look at his brother, waving his hand telling him to hurry up. By the time Sam reached Dean, the halls were empty and Dean’s face grew more frustrated by the minute, but instead of continuing on to the office, they stayed so Sam could explain his actions.  
“What the hell man,” Dean asked his brother with an annoyed tone in his voice, “Why’d you stop?”  
“You heard what that girl said,” Sam started, “There was a wolf on the school’s field during a lacrosse practice.I slowed down so I could really listen to what they were saying, and it was a good thing I did. Apparently the wolf was bloody and looked as if it had been injured. One of the players said that it was snarling and looked as if it was going to attack someone, but then it just retreated. Almost as if it was scared or something like that.”  
“Yeah, so? What’s your point it’s just a wolf,” Dean replied.  
“Dean, California doesn’t have wolves, they haven’t in years. At least not in the wild, they’ve started introducing sanctuaries but there wouldn’t be one just roaming around. Also, why would a wolf just retreat like that? The only reason I can think of is that it was listening to its alpha.”  
“What are you saying? There wasn’t another wolf around, was there?,” Dean paused thinking for a moment, “You don’t think a werewolf is controlling or something, do you?”  
“I think it’s a possibility. Would it really be so much of a stretch? An alpha leads and controls his pack, both for wolves and werewolves,” Sam said trying to explain his reasoning with his brother.  
Dean shook his head not wanting to admit that Sam could be right, it was just too weird, even for the Winchesters. The eldest brother, being frustrated with the whole situation, started moving towards the principal’s office. They walked into the school’s office and flashed a smile at the secretary but when she didn’t react they flashed their fake FBI badges instead. She then escorted the two of them back to the office of Principal Martin. They walked in to find a small room filled with boxes and three women unpacking them.  
One was older with a deeper, shoulder length, red hair who Sam and Dean assumed to be the Principal. The other two were younger, one with long, red hair and pale skin, the other with jet black hair that stopped just above her collarbone and dark skin. The two redheads were in the middle of, what looked to be, a heated discussion; Sam had to clear is throat to get their attention. They looked both surprised and embarrassed, giving the impression that their conversation was private and not meant for anyone else’s ears. The brothers flashed their fake badges again as they introduced themselves as Agents Babar and Stanwyck, this time truly getting the attention of the other individuals in the room.  
“I’m Principal Natalie Martin and this is my daughter, Lydia, and her friend Zahra Bast,” she said introducing the two of them, “How can I help you two gentlemen?”  
“FBI?” Lydia interjected, “I have a friend who just got to Quantico. What’s it like there? If I may ask. I was just curious as to how he’s doing, you know?”  
Dean tilted his head in confusion before asking what Quantico was. This earned him a concerned and skeptical look from both Lydia and Zahra. Sam started laughing, trying to play off Dean’s comment as a joke.  
“Ha Ha Ha. He’s just joking, he knows that Quantico is where new agents are trained, don’t you?” Sam said trying to backtrack and fix Dean’s mistake.  
“Oh, yeah. It was just a joke,” Dean replied with a tight smile, showing how uncomfortable he was.  
“Why exactly is the FBI here?” Principal Martin asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.  
“Uhh… right,” Sam stuttered, trying to figure out the best way to go about this subject. “Well the town has kind of been on our radar for awhile now. The amount of murders and suspicious disappearances in this town has kind of been… concerning. I’m honestly surprised it’s taken this long for anyone to be sent here. We just wanted to ask a couple of questions, ask if there was anything weird or unusual around those times?”  
The school’s principal thought about it for a minute before before giving them an answer. “This is my first day as principal, as I’m sure you can tell by the boxes,” she laughed. “So I’m not really sure I’m the best person to ask, but-”  
“No! There was nothing unusual or anything. It was completely normal, nothing suspicious or anything,” Lydia interjected, stopping her mom from potentially saying too much.  
Sam and Dean were a little taken aback by her quick reaction, interrupting her mother. They gave each other a quick glance of skepticism before treading lightly with the next question. “We heard some students talking in the hallway and they mentioned something about a wolf and a problem with rats. Is that normal? Because if not, I’m sure we could call somebody or we could even check on the campus and surrounding area. See if anything is out here or how they got in to begin with,” Sam offered trying to buy them more time to look around for any supernatural occurrences.  
Principal Martin barely heard anything after the mention of rats in the school, she had been in her office all day and has yet to hear anything about this. She dismissed their questions explaining that she needed to go ask about the situation with the rats and figure out how to fix it. She left leaving the brothers in her office with the two young ladies, awkward tension building because none of them really knew what to do next. This gave the brothers the opportunity to really look at the women in the room. Sam paid a bit more attention to Lydia, noting her petite frame, especially in comparison to himself. Her skin looked like porcelain and her long red hair was actually more of a strawberry blonde. The other girl looked as if her family was originally from the Middle East with her dark skin and jet black hair. She was taller and a bit more slender than Lydia. Her presence was much less awkward than the rest, she looked unimpressed and rather bored with the situation, yet she seemed to be observing everything that was going on in the room at once.  
Dean took notice of Sam’s response, or lack thereof, so he took the initiative and started asking Lydia questions. Breaking the silence, causing both of the rooms other occupants to jump, Dean asked, “So, what about you? Can you tell us anything? Anything unusual that's happened recently?”  
Lydia thought for a minute about all the things that had happened to her and her friends over the past few years. If it was any other town, the things she had seen would have been considered unusual, but for Beacon Hills it was an all too familiar occurrence. Of course she would never tell them that, she still wasn't even sure who they were, and she definitely didn't trust them. So instead she just replied, “Nope. Nothing I can think of, sorry.”  
She started to head towards the door before Sam finally spoke up, stopping her from leaving. “Well, if you think of anything or if you need anything, anything at all, you can call me. I mean, call us,” he said while handing her their business card. She nodded at him politely, a smile growing on her face as she walked out. Dean’s eyes followed Lydia as she walked past them and through the door, he made sure she was out of earshot before turning to his brother. “Dude, what was that?” He asked with a smirk while slightly shoving his shoulder.  
Sam, not wanting to encourage his brother, walked out of the room without responding to him. Dean acted offended as he followed Sam out and into the hallway, laughing when he saw the annoyed expression on his brother’s face. “Aww, come on Sammy! It was only a joke,” Dean laughed. Once in the impala, they made their way towards the sheriff’s office, their second destination of the day.

* * * * *

Sam and Dean walked into a fairly empty station, looking around for a couple of minutes before they finally got a deputy’s attention. They flashed their, fake, badges and explained their reason for being in town. Just as they had finished, the sheriff walked out of his office with a frustrated expression that quickly turned to confusion when he saw the two men in suits.  
“Feds?” the sheriff asked very confused but shook it off before continuing, I’m Sheriff Stilinski, how can I help you boys? The brothers introduced themselves and gave their usual speech, ending with the same question they asked Principal Martin, “Did you notice anything unusual around the times of the murders or disappearances? Even something that might seem small or unimportant.”  
“No…” Sheriff Stilinski replied with a bit of hesitation, “FBI was here a couple years ago, I thought all of this was taken care of, just a bit of a misunderstanding.”  
“Well it was, at the time. But since there have been more deaths and missing people, they sent us again,” Sam replied not missing a beat. This seemed to ease a bit of the sheriff’s unease, but he was still suspicious and treaded carefully with the information he gave them.  
“Well I don’t know what else to tell you boys, but if you can tell me the specific cases you are referring to, I can give you what information we have on them.”  
“Sure thing, will write them down for you.”  
Sam wrote down a list of cases for the sheriff, he tried to narrow the list down so it didn’t seem too intrusive. Based on his research his list consisted of: the Hale house fire, bodies missing from the morgue, paralysis of several people at a nightclub, several different occasions of missing students and faculty at the high school, and a couple of suspicious deaths. Stilinski passed off the list to the nearest deputy and dismissed himself for lunch. It took the deputy a couple of minutes to gather everything together before she exited the back room with a box full of files. Sam and Dean smiled politely and thanked her and before they left the station, Dean made sure to ask where he could find the best pie in town. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment and made his way outside towards the Impala and waited for Dean. Dean came out shortly after, but before he made it to Sam, someone ran into him on their way inside the sheriff’s station.  
“Hey! What’s your problem?” Dean called after him. However, the man barely even looked over his shoulder, ignoring Dean almost completely. The man was tall, at least as tall as Dean, his dark hair had been shaved and he looked a little dirty, almost as if he had been working in a coal mine. However, the thing that stood out the most was the guy's eyes, Dean could have sworn they glowed amber, but he brushed it off, telling himself that he was seeing things due to hunger. He continued his way towards Sam and his car, but this time with a slower pace, trying to process what he just saw.  
Sam noticed the change in Dean’s demeanor and asked him about it, but Dean just shook his head and got in the car. They drove to a diner that was a few minutes down the road for lunch. Dean ordered his usual meal, a cheeseburger, coke, and a slice of apple pie, and Sam ordered a salad and a water. They didn't talk until after their food arrived and then Dean began to explain what he saw at the sheriff’s station. This case was nothing like what they'd seen before and neither of them knew how to handle it from here.  
“I think we need to look into the school a bit more, there seems to be a lot of things happening around there,” Sam suggested.  
“That's a good idea, but we should probably wait until it's dark. To grown men snooping around a high school might not be the attention we want.”  
“You're right. Well, until then, I say we go back to the motel and start looking into these case files. We need to know as much as possible if we want to make any progress here.”  
“Now Sammy, you know reading and stuff like that is your thing, right? Not mine, I think I should drive around town and get a feel for the people,” Dean said with a smirk.  
“Dean, you are not going to hook up with some girl when we have a case this big. You're going back to the motel and reading these cases, there's too many for me alone to read. After that we can go look for answers in the town.”  
With that said, Sam stood up and left the diner heading towards the car. He walked out on Dean telling him that everything was a joke and that he shouldn't take it so seriously. The oldest brother started getting up to leave when he realised that Sam hadn't paid, leaving him to foot the bill.

* * * * *

The Winchesters left late that night and made their way towards Beacon Hills High School, but much to their surprise, there were other cars in the parking lot. Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out why so many cars would be high school around midnight. They could see at least four cars, including one from the sheriff’s office, from where they were at in the parking lot. Suddenly, there was a loud noise that sounded like a gunshot, but neither brother was sure if it was coming from the school or from the wooded area surrounding it. They started to get out of the Impala, guns drawn, when they saw a couple people running into the woods. Dean started to follow them until he was stopped by his brother who told him that the school was their best bet, especially since they know it is unlocked. Dean agreed and followed Sam into the school, the hallway leading to the office they visited that morning was a mess. Something definitely happened there, there was blood and claw marks on the lockers, some of the hallway even looked as if was burnt. It happened recently, the blood was still wet and the lockers that looked burnt were still warm.  
The brothers proceeded down the hallway with caution, when they didn’t see anyone, or anything, Sam decided that they should go look at the security tapes. Once in the main office of the school, the boys looked around for the security tapes, and what they saw was astonishing. Dean saw the guy that ran into him at the sheriff’s office, with eyes burning a bright amber, confirming that Dean didn’t make what he saw. A few seconds later they saw a sheriff’s deputy walk into view with his gun raised, but when the other man in the hallway burst out in flames, he followed suit. The brothers were shocked by what they were seeing, which is something that hasn’t happened to them in a long time. The rest of the video was just as shocking and confusing. The man Dean had seen at the sheriff’s office had thrown the deputy through the doors and outside of the school. In the corner of the screen there appeared to be someone else, he looked young enough to be a student at the school, but that wasn’t the only thing they noticed about him. His eyes turned a bright yellow gold, which is what got the brothers’ attention in the first place. It looked as if he changed right before their eyes, within seconds he had claws and what looked like fangs. Sam and Dean could only guess that he was a werewolf a very young werewolf. The two in the hallway started dueling, causing the damage they had seen in the hallway, then they stopped. The wolf was being held up against the lockers and then he was dropped as the man, who still looked to be on fire, left the school entirely. They’ve never seen anything like it before, this was definitely a first for them and they would need all the help they could get.


	2. Raw Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Episode 6x12- Raw Talent  
> This chapter focuses on the storyline surrounding the McCall pack, unlike the first chapter which was focused on the Winchesters

It’s late at night, there’s a new threat in town, and where does the McCall pack find themselves? In the middle of the woods. More specifically, the same place as the dead hellhound, Halwyn. Scott, Lydia, Malia, and Zahra were talking about this very incident when Zahra started to feel uneasy. She wasn’t sure why, but she started to watch Scott more closely, as well as the surrounding area in search for any signs of danger. He may have been the alpha of the pack, but she still felt that it was her duty to protect him, and not the opposite way around. Her mother says that it is in her blood and that she was created for this task, just like her ancestors were created by the great Egyptian goddesses, Bast and Sekhmet, to protect the pharaohs. Zahra and her family are descendants of the Mai, an ancient Egyptian race, they are considered to be more similar to demigods than to a supernatural creature. They possess many of the same qualities of a werewolf but do not phase like they do, nor are they affected by the moon. There are few Mai that possess even more qualities than that, instead of being able to read someone’s chemosignals, some are able to not just sense a person’s emotions, but feel them as well. The most impressive, and rare, ability of the Mai is that some of them are given nine lives. Bast was the Egyptian goddess of cats, so she blessed the female descendants of the first Mai she created with this astounding ability. It is rare and often skips many generations, but both Zahra and her mother found out that they possessed this quality a couple of years ago.  
Her family moved to Beacon Hills shortly before the deadpool was distributed. Everyone in her small family was on the list for $5 million each. Somebody, still unknown to the two Bast women, broke into their house one night and shot Zahra, her mother, father, and little brother execution style. She and her mother, Nailah, woke up within minutes of each other, awakening as if from a bad dream, unfortunately for them everything that happened was a reality. The next few weeks were difficult, not only due of the death of her father and brother, but because neither Zahra’s mother or herself was aware that they were descendants of the original Mai.  
Suddenly the air around them changed, not physically, but emotionally. Zahra focused on Scott, she saw him getting agitated and sensed his fear. Neither of the other two girls picked up on it until Scott mentioned seeing hunters and bolted away while telling the girls to run. Zahra was the first to follow suit, confused as to where he thought he saw hunters, but feeling like she needed to stay with him. After the initial confusion and shock of Scott’s outburst, Malia and Lydia ran after the two yelling for them to stop.  
Scott ran through the dark woods in terror, he saw hunters surrounding him with their guns aimed at him. He first saw the lasers pointed at him and without thinking about what he was doing, he began to shift acting on his instinct to survive. It seemed like they were only getting closer no matter how fast he ran, and soon enough he came to a clearing in the woods, completely surrounded. He could feel himself starting to panic when he heard the heartbeats of over 10 different people. One of the hunters started to approach him and he attacked without second thought. It was only a couple of seconds later when he felt someone pulling him off of the ground and heard Sheriff Stilinski trying to calm him down. He did not realize what had happened until he saw Zahra’s concerned face and heard Stilinski telling the officers to lower their weapons. Scott began to apologize profusely just as Lydia and Malia finally reached the opening; they looked around in confusion trying to figure out what they had just walked into.  
Confused and concerned glances were thrown around the circle trying to get answers from Scott about what they had just happened. Before their alpha could give a proper response Sam and Dean came rushing into the chaos guns at the ready. They had a look of concern and panic written all over their faces, lowering their weapons only when they spotted Sheriff Stilinski.  
“Uh… I think we’ve got some visitors,” Lydia stated as the brothers she recognized to be special agents began to walk over towards their circle. Sheriff Stilinski looked over his shoulder to see who she was talking about, and sure enough the two men were halfway across the clearing and getting closer to the group by the second. “I’ll take care of this, just talk to Parrish and he’ll relay all the information back to me.”  
“I’ll go with you,” Zahra interjected as soon as Parrish had made his way into the group. “I met them earlier, and besides, two pairs of eyes are better than one. Not to mention that I can read their emotions.”  
The sheriff accepted and motioned her along so they could reach the two men while they were still out of earshot. They left the pack as they started leading the deputy to where they had found dead hellhound, killed by a gunshot to the head. Needless to say, their resident hellhound would not thrilled about this new discovery. Meanwhile, the sheriff and Zahra met the two men they believed to be FBI agents in the middle of the clearing.  
“How can I help you gentleman,” the sheriff asked, “Is there a reason you’re out in the woods at this hour?”  
“Um, well,” Sam started without having an answer in preparation, “we were just trying to get a feel for the area but didn’t want to do bother the townspeople by doing so in the middle of the day.” He could tell neither the sheriff or the young girl they had previously met bought their excuse so he continued to talk before either one could comment. “Anyways, we heard some commotion coming from this area and thought someone might in trouble. What exactly happened here.”  
“Nothing,” Sheriff Stilinski responded, “just a simple misunderstanding, that’s all.” Suddenly, he heard one of his deputies calling for him, and excused himself from the conversation before any more questions could be asked. He left Zahra standing with Sam and Dean, causing her to feel conflicted on if she should stay or go find the group and have to deal with Parrish. There’s nothing personal between the two, as a matter of fact, she quite liked the young deputy, she just couldn’t be around him for long periods of time without her natural mai instincts kicking in. Her ancient people never got along with the Jackals who served Anubis, the god of Egypt’s underworld, so it’s only natural that she doesn’t get along with the Beacon Hills hellhound. Zahra looks behind her to see if her friends have come back yet, and when she sees that they have still not returned to the clearing, she decides that it’s best if she stall the two men in front of her. She could not risk them noticing that the pack had left and trying to find and follow them. They had, however, taken noticed of her actions and, before she could even mutter out a word, began to ask her questions.  
“Everything okay? You look a little anxious,” the older one asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied with little emotion, attempting to cover up her unease at the situation.  
“Are you sure? You act like you’re waiting for something to happen.”  
“I said I’m fine,” Zahra said sharply taking the brothers aback. “Now what are you two really doing here? The last thing you want to do when getting ‘a feel for the area’ is venture out into the local woods, no matter the time of day. Besides, don’t you know there are wild animals out here? Animals that like to hunt at night.”  
The brothers stood dumbfounded and confused as to why anyone, especially this young girl, would be talking in such an ominous manor. It may have caused them a little concern but it definitely peaked their interest. However, before either one had a chance to comment on her last statement she was being called back to her group of friends. There was the petite redhead, Lydia, they had met at a prior time and a few others. A young deputy had just started to walk away from them and back towards the rest of his fellow officers, but staying behind were two more kids probably around the same age as Lydia. One boy with medium toned skin and shaggy brown hair stood next to a girl with lighter skin and shoulder-length brown hair, both waiting for the teenage girl in front of them to head in their direction.  
“Finally, the hellhound is gone,” Zahra muttered under her breath. Dean froze at the mention of the word hellhound, it causing him to panic a little bit out of instinct. He made no comment, however, until he thought the girl was way out of earshot turning to Sammy with wide eyes and a hushed tone, “Did she say what I think she just said?”  
His brother looked at him confused, clearly not having heard her previous comment.  
“Dean, what are you talking about?”  
“She just said something about a hellhound, Sammy. I know she did”  
Sam just looked at his brother with a mix of pity and concern on his face, “I highly doubt that Dean, I’m sure you’re just hearing things.”  
Dean, however was not convinced and made note to keep watch over her in case any more red flags came up. With that exchange the boys left the woods to go back to their hotel, needing some sleep before they carried on with this exhausting case.  
Zahra sauntered over to the edge of the clearing where her friends were waiting for her. They were still talking in hushed voices and, despite their supernatural abilities, did not notice her arrival. “Okay let’s go,” she said trying to hurry them along.  
“What’s the rush?” Lydia asked, “It’s not like we have somewhere to be.”  
“Speak for yourself, I have a bed to be in.”  
“We could all benefit from getting some sleep. We can continue to talk in the car, there’ll be less people around anyway,” Scott said being the voice of reason in the pack.  
After a short walk through the woods that they’ve become all too familiar with, they finally reached Malia’s car. Lydia was the first one to speak directing her question to Scott and Malia, but mostly Scott, ”Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Scott asked trying to direct the attention away from him.  
“Why didn’t any of you say anything? And what exactly is it that you didn’t say?” Zahra questioned trying to understand what it was that she had missed.  
“None of us mentioned the bullet casing that we found,” Lydia said clearing up the current misunderstanding.  
They had already agreed as a group that Chris Argent was the one they needed to talk to about the silver bullet casing they found that was stamped with a fleur-de-lys. There was only one problem with this plan, no one had heard from him in a few months and they were not sure if they would be able to find him, but that was an issue to be dealt with tomorrow.

*****

Zahra could not believe that she had let Lydia talk her into going to the Sheriff’s Department to meet with Parrish. To be fair, even Lydia was surprised that Zahra agreed, no matter how reluctantly, knowing how uncomfortable he makes her. Scott and Malia would call if they needed any help, at least that’s what they had told her. Zahra walks into the station with her best friend by her side, but she was still hoping that Scott would call any minute. Jordan Parrish was at his desk waiting for the banshee and her friend to arrive. Lydia had not explained why she needed his help, only that she did.  
As the two girls approached his desk he looked up, stopping his paper so he could give them his full attention. “So what, exactly, do I need to do for you?” he asked Lydia specifically.  
“Well, I kind of had this vision of sorts and heard a beeping noise, but I can’t figure out what it is. I know I’ve heard it, I just need to figure out what it is,” Lydia began to explain. “I thought that maybe what I heard was the beeping from a jail cell being unlocked.”  
“So all you need me to do is swipe my pass and open the cell downstairs?”  
“Yes, please,” Lydia answered as sweetly as possible.  
Unfortunately, that was not what Lydia heard, which means that Zahra has to stay here with Parrish even longer. She was already on edge and a bit tense, so this slight set back only added to the discomfort and distaste toward the young deputy. While she was trying to calm herself down, Lydia and Jordan were trying to figure out what the beeping could be. They did just that, but it was not an answer that any of them liked, it was the sound the doors at Eichen House made when they were being unlocked.  
This newfound information started to cause an argument between the banshee and the hellhound. Jordan was not about to let her go back to that place, not considering the torture they had put her through before.  
“You’re not going back to Eichen, and you’re definitely not going anywhere near the closed unit,” Jordan exclaimed.  
“What if there’s a connection to the hellhound,” Lydia responded whispering the last word.  
“What if you go there again and someone tries to kill you? Which, by the way, happens every time you go in there.”  
“It’s our only lead.”  
“I’m not letting you go anywhere near that place.”  
Jordan ended up winning the argument in the end, mostly because Zahra sided with him so it was two against one. However, Lydia insisted that he not go by himself, “At least take Scarlett with you alright? She’s a chimera now and you’ve trained her well, she can handle herself, just give her a chance.”  
Before Jordan could agree, they all heard the bell of the station door being opened, and as if on cue, in walks Scarlett McCall. The twenty-something and older sister of the true alpha looked very much like her mother, right down to the scrubs. Scarlett, however, still wore a lab coat over hers with the Beacon County Veterinarian’s office logo on the right pocket. She had come by to pick her boyfriend up for lunch and her face broke out into a smile when she spotted him in the busy Sheriff’s Department.  
“You ready for lunch?” she asked as she approached his desk. She greeted the other two girls with a warm smile and hug once she got to them. However, once she did, she could sense that something wasn’t right. Their chemo signals were all over the place, ranging from anticipation and anxiety to fear and hope.  
“Why do I get the feeling we aren’t getting lunch anymore?”  
She looked to Jordan for an answer and when he did not give her one she turned to Lydia, knowing that the redhead would always be honest and upfront with her.  
“That’s because you aren’t,” Lydia started. “I heard the beeping from a door being unlocked at Eichen House and since I’ve been forbidden to go,” she paused just so she could throw an annoyed expression at the deputy, “I need you and Jordan to go for me.”  
Just as she is agreeing to their change in lunch plans, Zahra’s cell phone starts to ring and she eagerly answers the call, not even bothering to look at the caller id. A wave of gratefulness rushed over her when she heard Malia’s voice on the other end. She and Scott found out where Chris Argent was and decided they could use an extra hand. Within five minutes she received a text saying that they were outside waiting for her. Anxious to create some space in between herself and the hellhound, she bolted out the door barely saying a goodbye as she left. She was shortly followed by Scarlett and Jordan heading toward Eichen House, leaving Lydia by herself in the station. However, she only spent a few short minutes like this until two familiar faces walked through the station doors.  
“Why hello agents,” she said as the brothers were walking past. This caused them to stop in their tracks and stare at the petite girl who looked very much out of place in the station. Lydia smiled to herself, amused by the confused looks both men were wearing. “Don’t mind me, I’m just waiting for a friend. But who are you looking for? I might be able to help.”  
“We just needed to pick up the information on a few more cases, the sheriff told us to come on by,” Sam answered while returning the smile. Dean, however, was a little more skeptical of why the young girl was sitting around a sheriff’s station by herself. So after she told them who they needed to talk to, he kept an eye on her while Sam got the new boxes of files. She had yet to do anything worthy of concern while Sam was in the back with a deputy, but she was starting to roam around the station, checking over her shoulder before messing with one of the radios.  
Lydia was not entirely unaware of the extra set of eyes watching her, but once she heard the voice coming from the radio she lost awareness of anything else.  
“Even you can freeze solid Deputy Parrish.”  
After she heard that, Lydia put the radio down and ran towards her car trying not to draw too much attention to herself, but her friends were in danger and she needed to help them. By this time Sam had returned with the files and let Dean talk him into staying a little longer to watch what the petite redhead had been doing. Unfortunately, when she left like that he had to admit to himself that Dean may have been right. Sam turned around to grab the extra box needed for the case as his brother made a beeline to the impala.

* * * * *

Lydia was not prepared to go back to Eichen House, but she knew that she was the only hope her friends had at surviving. She had to force herself to focus on the voices and continue down the dark hallways that filled her head with past nightmares. After a few minutes of walking past empty cells she saw the doctor at the end of the hallway, but what he held in his hand cause Lydia to react without a second thought. She saw the gun in the doctor’s hand and how it was aimed directly at Parrish and she let out a scream. A scream that she had focused on the doctor, willing it in his direction with a force that flung him against the wall. Lydia did not even bother to check on the doctor, her only focus was on her friends and making sure they were safe, the last thing on her mind was the safety of the doctor or worrying that someone else may have heard her.  
The Impala arrived only a few minutes behind the banshee, adding even more confusion to the case when it did. Sam instantly recognized where they had followed the girl and the importance the mental institution held.  
“Looks like we followed this chick to a nut house. You sure got a way of picking women don’t ya, Sammy boy?” Dean laughed to himself.  
His brother, however, was not amused, “This isn’t just a ‘nut house’ Dean, this is Eichen House.” When Sam realized that he and his brother were not on the same page, he continued to explain, “This place has had almost as many investigations as the high school and hospital. There have been numerous strange occurrences here since it was opened in the early 1900s.”  
“Like I said, you sure got a way of picking ‘em.”  
Before Sam could respond, their ears were filled with the sound of a young woman’s scream. He and his brother bolted out of the car with their guns in hand, Dean making sure to grab some salt that was laying in the back seat from their last case. They had no idea what they were running into, but he wanted to be as prepared as possible. The youngest Winchester was leading the way down the hill on which the car had been parked and through the gates of the institution. It only took them about a minute longer to make it up the stairs and to the front doors which they found to not only be unlocked, but open as well.  
“I can’t believe this is actually a medical establishment,” Dean mumbled to himself as he took the lead ahead of his brother. He was just about to open the doors that lead back to where the patients are kept, but they flung backward just as he had laid his hand on one. This may have surprised the men some, but it paled in comparison to what they felt when they saw the scene behind the doors. Lydia, too, stopped in her tracks at the sight of the tall men she thought had been left at the sheriff’s station. Jordan Parrish had been so concerned about the safety of his girlfriend that he all but ran into the banshee stopped in front of him.  
“Hey! What are you doing-” he started to complain, but stopped when he looked up and saw the formally dressed men with their guns still out in front of them. He looked at Lydia for some sort of answer has to what they needed to do next, he knew that Scarlett was fine but she was still very disoriented from her encounter with the doctor. Luckily for the three supernaturals in the room, the fake agents begun asking questions first. Sam would have preferred to start simple and easy by asking if everyone was okay, but Dean had other things in mind.  
“What are you doing here? What was that scream?”  
“Uh what he’s trying to say is that we heard a scream and wanted to make sure everyone was alright,” he said while focusing on the young woman wearing a labcoat that the deputy held close to his chest.  
“Yeah, we’re fine she just needs to get home and lie down, so if you’ll excuse us,” Lydia said while trying to move towards the exit. However her attempts were put to a stop when the shortest of the two men stepped in front of her, preventing her from executing their escape.  
“Great,” he said while wearing an unwavering look of distrust, “now that we know everybody is all hunkydory why don’t you answer my actual questions. What are you doing here and what was that scream we heard?”  
Lydia had to act fast, she may not have had a werewolf’s ability to pick up on chemosignals, but she could feel the heat starting to reemanate from the hellhound standing next to her. “Well agents, Scarlett here,” she said while motioning to the woman draped around the officer’s neck, “is Deputy Parrish’s girlfriend. He got a call from her saying that she needed a ride home from work, clearly she isn’t feeling well just look at her.” She paused for a moment to see if he was believing her story before continuing on. “So he came to pick her up, it’s as simple as that. I promise,” she added with the sweetest smile on her face.  
“And you left the station to come here, why?” he retorted.  
“I could answer that, or you could answer why you followed me from the sheriff’s station all the way out here to Eichen House.”  
Not wanting to potentially expose their story for being in town, Dean stepped out of the way with a huff under his breath. This allowed Lydia to walk right by with a look of triumph on her face as she lead the deputy and his girlfriend out to her car. 

* * * * *

The last thing any of the kids wanted to do was meet and talk about their stressful and tiring day, the eldest members of the McCall pack would much rather be in bed asleep, but they knew that this meeting needed to happen. They all exchanged stories starting with Scott and Malia telling the rest of the pack what Chris Argent said about there being a brand new hunter in town because of the silver bullet they found in the woods. He told them that any experienced hunter would know that the myth of a silver bullet killing a werewolf was just that, a myth. Lydia followed them in the telling of her day after they had separated from each other, she explained why the doctor acted the way that he did. He was afraid. It was as simple as that, but even something that simple could cause chaos beyond their darkest nightmares. Zahra had experienced this first hand after Liam Dunbar, the young beta, called her asking for her help. She reluctantly started to relive the latter part of her day when she began telling her story to the other pack members who were present.  
“Well, Liam called me around the time we met with Chris and asked me to come to the high school. He didn’t tell me why so I was obviously worried, Scott and Malia could tell and thought it’d be best to drop me off at the school before they went to find the bullet. Although by the time I got there they didn’t really need me, well not exactly,” Zahra paused to think about what she experienced and how to explain it to the pack. “They found everyone they were looking for-”  
“They were looking for people? Why? What was wrong?” Scott interrupted.  
“Oh, sorry,” Zahra apologised not realizing she had left out part of the story. “Mason and Corey found a body in the locker room.”  
“Okay, hold up,” Lydia stopped the story again. “Why didn’t we know about there was a body?”  
“Okay, Stiles,” Zahra snapped causing the banshee’s face to go red once she realised just how much she sounded like her boyfriend. “If everyone would stop interrupting me-”  
“I didn’t interrupt you!” Malia exclaimed, both trying to defend herself and taking pride in not contributing to the problem. However, when she looked around at the others in the room she started to realise that she had done just that.  
Zahra was a little frustrated with all of the back and forth happening right now, but she continued her story by telling them that Liam and the other two boys were afraid that the body was someone on the lacrosse team. They felt like they needed the extra help contacting everyone, especially when one boy, Aaron, was not answering his phone. Zahra had only been at the school for a few minutes when they found the kid sitting alone in a classroom. However, the part of her day that concerned Zahra the most happened after this, when the boys showed her the body.  
“I can’t even begin to describe what it was like,” the Mai started to recall everything but had difficulty continuing on. After a couple minutes of trying to gather her thoughts she started where she left off. “It was like nothing I’ve ever seen, none of us have. It wasn’t even a body anymore, just a faceless corpse with only the tissue left. And that wasn’t even the worst part. It was as if it had control over the room, like it emitted some kind of feeling. I don’t know, it was really weird. But I couldn’t shake the feeling that I knew who, or what, it was. On top of that I could feel what Liam, Mason, and Corey were feeling. I’ve never felt emotions that strong before. Ever.”  
“Which emotion, Zahra?” Lydia asked even though she already knew the answer.  
“Fear.”  
“The wolves, the rats. It all keeps coming back to the same thing, fear.” Scott said.  
“But what is everyone so afraid of?” Malia asked questioning his theory.  
“Us.”


	3. After Image

                Sam and Dean were both exhausted and confused, so much so they thought that they may have imagined everything they had seen thus far.  The security tape at the school was bizarre enough, not to mention what they saw in the woods after that _.  What kind of creature just catches fire like that?  Do sheriff deputies usually roam around the woods at night?  That girl couldn’t have said something about a hellhound, could she?  What was that scream all about?  You don’t typically hear someone’s scream that far away, inside a mental institution, with that much clarity.  There is definitely something going on in this town, but what could it be?_   These were only some of the questions that the two hunters had running through their minds.  They needed sleep and they needed it now. 

                In hopes of waking up with a clear mind, Sam and Dean collapsed on the beds of their motel room as soon as they got back from Eichen House.  Unfortunately for them, Bobby had other ideas.  They couldn’t have been asleep for 10 minutes before Dean’s cell phone started to ring, waking up him and his brother.  A groggy and irritated Dean picked up his to stop the noise from continuing.

                “What!” Dean snapped, not happy that someone had interrupted his much needed sleep.

                “Don’t ‘what!’ me like that boy,” Bobby chastised the elder Winchester, almost as if was his father.  The older hunter may not be his biological father, but he has filled those shoes on multiple occasions.  “If you’d called like you were supposed to I wouldn’t have had to interrupt your beauty sleep.”

                “Sorry Bobby, give me a second to get Sam over here.”

                True to his word, it only took a few seconds until Sam made his presence known.  For the next half hour Bobby listened to Sam and Dean- well mostly Sam, Dean kept falling asleep- explain everything they’ve seen in the small town of Beacon Hills.  The brothers could not figure out if Bobby was silent because he was paying close attention or if he was just as shocked as they were. 

                “So you’re tellin’ me that there’s men catching on fire, a potentially young werewolf roaming the high school, a girl talkin’ about hellhounds, animals being in places they’re not supposed to be, banshee like scream coming from an insane asylum, and that death basically calls this town home. You boys aren’t tired.”

                “We’re not?” Sam asks with disbelief in his voice.

                “No, you’re not. You’re batshit crazy! I should have left you and Dean to your beauty sleep.”

                “Unfortunately, that’s gonna have to wait now, too. They found another body in the school,” Dean informs his brother.

                “Sorry, Bobby. I guess this conversation is gonna have to wait.”

                “Well don’t call me back until you two idjits have found your sanity. I’d suggest looking in that nut house where you clearly belong,” Bobby says just before the calls ends.

                “Love you, too, Bobby,” Dean mumbles to himself before going to the bathroom to get ready for another day dressed as FBI agents. “I really hate these monkey suits.”

                “Yeah? Well they’re about the only way to get any information around here so suck it up,” the younger brother replied, his voice tinged with frustration.  The sooner this day was over, the better.

 

* * * * *

 

                The bottom floor of the hospital was eerily quiet and with no one in sight.  People may not frequent the morgue often, but this, much like everything else in the town, was very unusual.  Although, the Winchesters rounded a corner a few minutes later to find one of the hospital’s nurses was down here as well.  Just before one of them could say something to her, and man came bolting out of, what they presumed to be, the morgue.  He was panting and sweating while wearing a look of pure terror and confusion as he ran into the arms of the nurse waiting in the hallway.  Out of instinct, the two men drew their guns and ran forward thinking that there was danger.  Dean was the first to speak as they made their short trek to the end of the hall.

                “Is everything okay? Is something in there?”

                “You could say that,” the nurse said while sounding out of breath even though she was not the one who seemed to be running for their life.  “I’m Melissa McCall, a nurse here at Beacon Hills Hospital.  Is there something I can help you two young gentlemen with? This floor is typically off limits to people.”

                “Uh, actually yes, you can,” Sam started to say as he and his brother flashed their faux FBI badges.  “We’re here to see the body that was found at the high school last night.”

                “I’m not so sure you want to do that,” said the man standing next to her, but not so much threatening as it was a voice of caution.

                “And who are you?” asked Dean, never being the one to sugar coat things.

                “Sorry, I’m Chris, Chris Argent.”

                Once the brothers heard his name they shared a quick look between each other, both recognizing the importance of this man from Bobby’s story.

                “Well thanks for your concern, but I’m sure we’ve dealt with worse.”

                “Hey, if you two boys want to go in there have at it, but I’m not stepping back in there anytime soon,” the nurse said, and the brothers knew then that something was not quite right here.  They cautiously started to turn towards the double doors when she called out to them again  “While you’re in there, do mind trying to get a tissue sample for the lab?“ she asked sheepishly.

                “Sure thing ma’am,” Sam replied as sweetly as he could, trying his best to keep her calm.  She gave them the scalpel and collection dish and then told them which drawer the body was in.  With a nod of the head they turned and entered the room through the giant stainless steel coloured doors.

                Dean could not have been more wrong when he said they had seen worse.  This thing they were looking at, it made everything they had seen up until this point look like it came from a children’s story book.  Neither men were even sure it could be considered human, they would have to see the test results to believe it themselves.  It may have been humanoid in shape, but there was nothing else that made them think that this was any normal body.  It was faceless, completely bare of all skin and hair for that matter, all that was left of the person it was before was the muscle tissue.  Nothing to set it apart, no way to confirm identification of the corpse, at least not without the requested tissue sample.

                Dean just stood there looking at his younger brother expectantly, “What are you waiting for Sammy?  Get the damn sample so we can get out of here!”

                “I’m trying Dean, if you want it so badly why don’t you get it yourself,” Sam suggested as he thrusted the supplies into his brother’s hands and slowly started backing away towards the doors.  Usually Sam would never leave Dean alone like this, but no matter how much he wanted to stay and support his brother, the ever tightening feeling of fear in his chest prevented him from doing just that.  As much as Dean did not want to admit it, he too was scared senseless; once he noticed his brother retreating, he, too, turned and bolted towards the big double doors trying to get out of the ever shrinking room.

                They burst through the doors out of breath and covered in a cold sweat.  Both had completely forgotten about the other two people outside the morgue until Melissa asked if they had succeeded in their attempt at getting a tissue sample.

               “That. Thing. Is not. Human,” Dean managed to get out in between breathes.  While he is still doubled over trying to completely calm his breathing, he hears the nurse scream and stands up hand on his gun holster in case they needed to put up a fight.  The noise even brought Sam, who was previously sat on the floor with his back on the wall, to his feet in a panic.  The brothers were confused and a little annoyed when they had not seen any potential threats, well other than Argent’s gun being pointed in their general direction.  A familiar voice behind them told the Winchesters exactly why the two people in front of them reacted that way.

                “Dean, what’s wrong?” the deep voice of the angel Castiel asked.  “I heard your prayer and can feel your fear?”  Cas stopped as he became aware of the presence of two other people in the otherwise empty hallway.  He tilted his head slightly to the right, squinting his bright blue eyes in confusion as he tries to figure out who they are and what these two strangers are doing with Sam and Dean.  Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up in realization of the mistake he has just made.  He raises his arm, holding up two fingers and starts to move toward Melissa.  This causes Chris to raise his gun, trained on Castiel’s head, luckily Sam and Dean are aware of the situation and act accordingly.  Dean, being closer to Argent, grabs his wrist and twists it until he loses his grip on the gun, forcing the aim away from Cas and Sam just before the trigger is pulled.  Meanwhile, Sam steps in front of the angel, cutting him off from reaching the nurse and erasing her memory in the process.

               “Cas!  Stop!  What do you think you’re doing?”  Sam asks frantically trying to get defuse the situation that is quickly spiraling out of control.

               “I was going to erase their memories, at least of me.  Am I not supposed to do that?”

               “What does he mean erase our memories?  Who is he?  What is he?” Melissa asks with understandable shock and concern in her voice.

               “I’m Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”

               “Oh no, werewolves I can do.  Kanimas and alpha packs, I can do.  Nogitsunes and dread doctors, I can do.  But this?!” Melissa scoffs, “Ha!  No, count me out.”

               “Are you sure that you do not want me to wipe their memories?” Castiel offers a second time.

               “Hold your horses there Cas,” Dean interrupts and then turns back the frazzled nurse, “Did you just say something about werewolves?”

               Chris looks at Melissa, cautioning her to continue considering the current state of the town.  She thinks it over for a few seconds before slowly proceeding with her next few statements, making sure to word everything the best way possible.  “You two aren’t real agents, are you?”  It came out more like an accusation than a question, but she waited for their reply before continuing any further into the conversation.

               “No, no we aren’t,” Sam sighs expecting the conversation to end as quickly as it started.  “We’re actually hunters.”

               The last statement caught the attention of both Chris and Melissa, a look of terror mixed with cautious anger on their faces.  The Winchesters are not exactly sure what they said to earn them this look, but they were a little afraid to find out.  Melissa McCall was not ready to deal with hunters, they were trying to kill her son and were wreaking havoc all over town.

               “Get out.”

               The look of confusion on the brothers’ faces must have asked all the questions running through their heads because she answered just about every single one.

               “I said.  Get.  Out.  I don’t have time or patience to deal with your kind.  You’re brash and careless and don’t stop to think about what you’re doing, that maybe you’re doing more harm than good.  Things may not be perfect here, but dammit he’s trying.  He’s only a kid but he’s saved this town more times than you could count.  It’s not just about you!  There are bigger things to deal with right now, that thing in there is proof of that.  So like I said before, Get.  Out.”

               The boys were left slightly dumbfounded while Cas was very confused as to how all of this came about in the first place.  But Dean’s inability to speak did not last long and was soon replaced with frustration and accusation.

               “What do you think he is?” Dean half yells as he gestures towards Chris Argent who is standing right next to her.  “He’s a hunter, too!  Just like us.  A good friend of ours, Bobby Singer, told us all about you and your family.”

               Melissa looks at them with slight disbelief before turning to look at Chris.  When Dean sees this, he starts to form a smug grin thinking that he has won this round, but that grin is completely gone when the two in front of them burst out into fits of laughter.  Sam and Dean look at each other in confusion and then turn to see the same look on Castiel, although that is a look he wears often.

               “Ooh, I’m sorry,” Chris Argent starts, “I think your information is a little out of date.  I’m not so sure I’d still be considered a hunter, lord knows my father doesn’t think so.”

               “I think it’s hilarious that you thought I didn’t know that already.  He’s tried to kill my son multiple times, although Scott was dating his daughter, Allison,” Melissa chimed in, “but you boys aren’t from around here, so maybe that’s why.”  Melissa looks back at Chris and just shakes her head in a silent laugh.  “Thanks for that, I can’t tell you the last time I was able to laugh like that.”

               “Okay hold up one second,” Sam started to talk, in serious need of clarifications.  “Did you just say that this man tried to kill your son?”

               “Yes.  I believe she said multiple times.  Although I do not see the humor in this statement.  Am I missing something?”  the angel spoke up reminding everyone of his presence.

               “If you boys really are hunters like you say you are, I think we’re going to talk about that works up here,” Chris explains, but is unable to continue because Melissa will not let this conversation go any further until she has a tissue sample to run tests on.  The only problem with this is that none of them have any desire to go back into the room with that thing.  The four discuss the idea of going in as a team, a strength in numbers mindset, but Sam has a different idea to try out first.  Everyone agreed that the underlying issue is the fear that’s felt around that thing, then the youngest Winchester explains how a creature devoid of emotions should have no problem getting the needed sample.  With that suggestion on the table, they all look at Cas who is still watching the entire event unfold.

                After being explained the situation at hand Castiel agrees to help out in this matter, mostly because he, too, is curious about the body inside the room, one that could create such strong feelings and emotions that even an angel could sense it.  Cas is in the room before anyone has time to tell him what to do, but he reappears in the hallway after a little bit of time, tissue sample in hand, literally.  Although by this time, Melissa did not think twice about it, she was ready to be done with whatever it was that has been going on today.

 

* * * * *

 

               After Castiel delivered the tissue sample requested of him, he left without a word, just as silently as when the angel appeared.  Melissa quickly made her way towards the laboratory so she could begin testing, either that or she really wanted to distance herself from the body in the morgue.  Doing so, she left the two Winchesters and Chris Argent alone to discuss what was happening in Beacon Hills.

               “So, you’re not Agents Babar and Stanwyck,” Chris stated as he took a seat in one of the lobby chairs before starting his inquiries, “Then who are you?”

               “Uh, no, we’re not,” the youngest replied with a slight laugh, “My name’s Sam Winchester, and this, here, is my brother, Dean,” he finished with a slight nod of the head in his brother’s direction.  Or at least where Sam thought he was.

                A slight look of confusion washed across the face of the once hunter.  At this, Sam actually turned his upper body to his right and finds that Dean is not standing behind him anymore.  A moment of confusion and concern was evident in his actions when he stood up to look around the little room.  That feeling, however, was soon replaced by slight frustration and annoyance when Sam’s eyes landed on his brother, who was stuffing a vending machine honeybun in his mouth.  Dean walked back over to the small group wearing a goofy grin on his face, very pleased with his newfound snack.

                “So, what’s your deal?” Dean asked bluntly which earned him a very confused look from Argent.  “Bobby told us you were a hunter, your whole family is, so why is there such a big mess around here?”

               “Can I ask how you two boys got into hunting?” Chris asked, completely ignoring the question.  “It’s not exactly a lucrative business.”

               “Our dad got us into hunting, we were kinda raised in the life,” said Sam.  This may not have been a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the whole truth either.  He didn’t want to dive in that deep with someone they had just met. Dean, however, did not care.

               “Yeah, after our mom was killed by a demon when Sammy, here, was a baby.  Dad made it his life mission to kill the thing.  He didn’t.  But we did.”  To say that the veteran hunter was taken aback would be an understatement.  “Saving people, hunting things, the family business.  Well, that’s the motto anyway.”

               Chris just stared at them in disbelief for a few seconds, which for the Winchesters, felt like hours.  Then he starts to shake his head, as if trying to clear his head of all of the questions he had.

               “We clearly come from two different worlds of hunting,” he started.  “I still can’t believe that angels exist and I just saw one, but demons, too?”

               “That’s not even half of it,” Sam said before he and his brother explained how life had been for them the past few years and all the things they had seen.

               They told him about the numerous monsters they fought and the road this far.  They told him about the yellow-eyed demon who killed their mother and practically sent them on a wild goose chase for two and a half years.  The brothers relived some of their worst moments like dying, watching loved ones die, being in Hell, being Lucifer’s vessel, selling their soul, and dying again.  The young hunters told Argent about all the types of monsters they have faced and killed.  They told him about the common creatures such ghosts, vampires and demons, as well as the rare ones like djinns, reapers and the many deities they faced.  The ones that stood out the most, however, were the creatures they have in common.  The confusion and concern Chris felt when Dean relived being hunted and dragged to hell by hellhounds, was immense.  He thought about Deputy Jordan Parrish and questioned if he could do, or ever has done, that.

               Werewolves.  Those were what caused the most confusion for Chris and the two Winchesters.  Sam and Dean talked about all the horrible things the werewolves they have encountered have done, eating human hearts and murdering for no reason at all.  These were confusing things to hear, but Chris knew that something was off when he heard the only way these vile creatures could be killed.  Silver.  He almost laughed out loud, he actually did a little bit, which earned him some interesting looks from the brothers sitting in front of him.  After all, his family did kill the very first werewolf, so he would know what was real and just myth.

               “What do you mean silver doesn’t kill werewolves?” Sam asked incredulously.

                “Yeah, I think we would know, since we’ve killed our fair share of the mutts,” Dean added.  “What do you know about them anyway?”

                “Werewolves?  I know those like the back of my hand.  My family killed the very first werewolf, the Beast of Givaudan.  Now evil Japanese spirits and kanimas?  Those I can get behind, but your hunting world just doesn’t make sense.”

               “What the hell is a kanima?”

               When Dean asked that question, he was not prepared for the answer or conversation that it would bring.  So, while Melissa was still off running different tests on the tissue sample, the three men continued to talk about their experiences over the past few years.  Chris told the Winchesters about the different threats the town has faced throughout the past few years.  He started from the beginning with the infamous alpha that set everything in motion, then to Derek’s pack and the Kanima.  Argent had to go into extra detail regarding the issue of the Darach and the Alpha pack, no matter how many times or ways he tried to explain it the other two just could not wrap their minds around a pack of alphas.  The worst for Chris was having to relive the initial incident surrounding the Nematon.  Nogitsune was complicated to explain, but mentioning the death of his daughter was, and always will be, the hardest part.

               He then began to recall the first issue the town had with hunters, well, assassins would be a more accurate term.  The deadpool created by the Benefactor, who turned out to be Peter (even if he didn’t know it,) posed to be a huge problem in the supernatural community around Beacon Hills.  It did have some benefits, it brought people together and in the long-term, made them stronger.  Next came the Dread Doctors and the chimeras they created (also a very foreign concept to the boys) topped off with the return of the Beast of Gévaudan.  He finished the recent history of Beacon Hills by telling the story of how it was almost wiped off the map.  Not physically of course, but from memory if the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt had won.  By the time Melissa had gotten the test results back, the boys were so engrossed into the story that they had not realized she was behind them until she spoke, startling them slightly in the process.

               “The results are in.  You’re gonna want to see this.”

               All three men shared a look of curiosity mixed with concern, but in the end, curiosity won.  They all got up from the eerily deserted lobby on the bottom floor of the hospital and followed the curly brown-haired nurse all the way down the hall to the lab.

               “So, what did you want us  to see?” Sam asked cautiously, not sure if she was still upset with them but also questioning if he actually wanted to know the answer.  But instead of a reply, she just waved her hand in the direction of the microscope that was placed on a counter surrounded with several other types of medical supplies and machines.  The youngest Winchester stepped forward carefully and then bent down so he could look through the scope.

               “What am I supposed to be looking at?  There’s nothing there.”

               “Exactly.”

 

* * * * *

 

               It was dark and damp in the tunnels underneath the city, although that was to be expected, but this was different.  Zahra had this unnerving feeling about everything around her, like the humidity was slowly taking up the space and the air around them.  She wasn’t sure if it was empathy and she was just picking up what everyone else was feeling, or if it was her gut telling her that something was wrong.  Well, if half of the pack was wandering amongst the underground tunnels of Beacon Hills, then obviously something was not right.  This time they were looking for Brett Talbot, another werewolf who is a part of a second local pack, the one belonging to Satomi.  His little sister, Lori, stopped Scott last night and told him about her missing brother.  Scott, being the big-hearted alpha that he is, dropped almost everything and went to help find him, bring Malia, Liam, and Zahra along with him.

               They could not have been down here for long, but it felt like it had been hours since they were out in the woods looking for any signs of the tall, athletic werewolf.  Lori and Liam were on edge, not even trying to be careful anymore as they moved throughout the underground maze trying to find Brett’s scent again.  Scott tried to get them to calm down, he told them that being reckless could only make things worse.  Of course, neither one listened to him and continued to plough ahead through the dark corridors.  Unfortunately, Scott was right.  They were being reckless, especially once they finally found his scent again, a new wave of hope and urgency washed over the two as they started to make their way closer to their brother and friend.  However, something happened and everyone heard a thick whistling sound, like a wind stream.  But it wasn’t just wind, by the time everyone knew what was coming the giant spear had already pierced through the true alpha, pinning him to the wall.

               There was confusion, shock, terror, and sorrow, Zahra felt them all and more.  None of the wolves or the Mai had noticed anyone else down here, nor did they see a trip wire of sorts.  Although they had not been truly paying attention since Lori and Liam were on a mission and the other three were trying to keep close to them.  They were just trying to keep them safe as they were saving a friend, and that noble gesture turned into a life-threatening situation.  Zahra knew that the two young betas were not to blame, but her instinct to protect their alpha was strong and wanted to blame someone else rather than admit she may have just failed at the one thing she had been trying to do over the past three years.

               It was just a few seconds, but it felt like they had been standing there, staring at Scott for several minutes before they finally acted, moving forward to help remove the spear from the alpha’s stomach.  Only seconds later and after asking Scott if he was okay, Lori left, saying that she had to go find her brother.  Liam, with Scott’s permission, left just after to follow her.  Z took note of this and wondered if Liam even knew how much he cared for his, once, bully.  That left the Mai and werecoyote watching over Scott who was currently on the ground, curled up within himself as if he was trying to keep warm.

               “You two, go,” he told them.

               Neither of them responded, at least not with words.  The two girls looked to each other silently asking the other one if he had really just told them that.  The looks continued as they turned toward him and he knew that they weren’t going to listen to him, but he had to try anyway.

               “I’m fine-“

               “No you’re not,” both girls interrupted.

               Scott stopped for a second to rethink his strategy before then continuing, “I will be, but right now Liam and Lori really need someone with them, guiding them.”

               “Well I’m definitely not that someone,” Malia said bluntly.

               “And my job is to protect you, as alpha, so I’m not going anywhere,” Zahra added.

               Scott was not sure if he could make it out of those tunnels, but he was sure that Liam could.  He just needed at least one of them to go after him.  He just needed one of them to keep him safe and alive.  He did not have enough strength to use his alpha ability to command Malia to go, so instead he used logic to convince Zahra.

               “Z, I know you feel like it’s your job to protect me, but you only feel that way because I’m the alpha.  I know neither of you want to hear this, I don’t really want to say it, but I don’t know if I’ll heal from this.  And if I don’t, that means Liam becomes the alpha and would take my place.”  Scott has stop for a minute to breathe, it was taking everything he had in him to explain this to her.  “But he can’t do that if he’s being too reckless and something happens to him.”

               Out of irritation, Zahra clinched her jaw and her nostrils; she knew that Scott had a point, but she just didn’t want to admit it.  She let out the breath that she didn’t know she was holding and nodded her head at Scott before turning and running in the direction that Liam and Lori had previously disappeared.

               She ran through the maze of tunnels, but somehow, she always knew where she was.  Although that was issue, she needed to know where Lori and Liam were, or even where Brett was.  The combination of smelling and feeling their fear lead the dark skinned and dark-haired girl straight to the kids she was looking for.  She found them deep in conversation, with Liam’s hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, attempting to comfort her.  This scene warmed Zahra’s heart, despite the gravity of the situation.  Just knowing that the beta she considered to be like a little brother, cared enough to, not only help, but comfort Lori in the search for Brett, gave her a little hope for the future of the town.

               Unfortunately, this feeling did not last very long.  Once she had stopped and didn’t have to focus on the two betas’ scents, she was able to smell it.  Poison.  Zahra didn’t have to say anything about it because shortly after she noticed it, Liam did, too.  The next thing she knew they were running off again, turning and twisting through the tunnels until they finally found him.  But Z almost wishes she hadn’t.  The sight before them was one she hoped she never had to see again.  They found Brett curled up behind some crates, he looked frail and fragile, as if one wrong move would cause him to crumble.  The poison was making itself known from the inside out, black goo coating his face.  It was coming from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.  If this is what he looks like on the outside, Zahra didn’t want to know what it was like on the inside.

 

* * * * *

 

               Above the underground tunnels of Beacon Hills, the black ’67 Chevy Impala was riding through the middle of town, taking the two tired and confused hunters back to the motel which they had been staying.  Night had fallen while they were at the local diner getting dinner, and now it was time to get some sleep so they could make sense of everything.  Neither one of them could wrap their head around all the new information they collected today.  Some of it clarifying and explaining the strange incidents, but even more of it adding to the confusion.  Just when the boys thought they had seen it all, this comes to the surface.

               Dean continued to drive in near silence, a Led Zeppelin tape playing softly is the only thing heard over the low rumble of the car.  He was about to make a left turn but stopped when the impala’s headlights caught to people coming out of the road, Dean assumed that they must be coming up through a manhole.  What the eldest Winchester found so odd about the situation is that they looked like kids.  He wasn’t close enough to know for sure, but he could swear that it looked like two teenagers, one a few years older than the other based on height.  Curiosity got the best of him and the impala started to creep forward slowly so Dean could get a better view of what was happening.

               Sam was completely oblivious to everything, so lost in thought and trying to figure out how everything came together.  He was vaguely aware of the slow crawl the car was making towards the intersection, but he became defensively attentive after he felt the sudden and forceful stop that caused his entire body to jerk forward and back.  His head snapped up just in time to see a white pick-up truck pull out in front of them at lightning speed.  Sam noticed the two kids standing in the middle of the road just as the truck pushed forward; he would even go as far to say that it was aimed towards the kids.

               The two hunters could not believe the scene that was unfolding before them.  The driver finally stopped the truck several feet away from where the kids lay on the ground.  Sam and Dean were out of the car before they knew and were starting to move forward but stopped when someone else emerged from the same spot that the dying kids had earlier.  When they saw him, they thought the kid looked familiar and when they noticed the glowing yellow eyes, they knew why; this was the young werewolf from the surveillance tapes at the school.  Their first instinct was to look around and see if anyone else was around to witness this.  They noticed that there were more cars around now, at least five or six, but neither brother knew when all of these people had arrived on the previously empty road.

               The thing that stood out the most was subtle, something that most people never would have noticed, but the Winchesters did.  When they looked around they saw two people standing on someone’s front lawn.  That alone wouldn’t have raised their suspicion, it was the reaction of an old man with white hair and a young woman with giant curls in her hair that stood out to them.  Or maybe their lack of reaction would be more accurate.  The man was looking over toward the truck that hit the kids instead of the young teenagers in the middle of the commotion.  Sam followed the stranger’s gaze and noticed that the driver was returning it.  He elbowed Dean lightly to get his attention and once he had it, Sam pointed in the direction of the driver just as he gave an acknowledging nod that was returned by the older man.

 


End file.
